


She Gave Him A Chance

by thegoddamnhero



Series: What Makes A King [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham, Like jeez, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, and non binary edward nygma is coming soon, ftm oswald cobblepot, im so passionate about trans oswald, mtf fish mooney, much angst to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhero/pseuds/thegoddamnhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my trans Oswald Cobblepot series. Oswald has just started working for Fish Mooney and she has a proposition for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gave Him A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This series basically follows the arch of the show but with Oswald being a trans man in Gotham City. There isn't a central ship yet (there might not be whoops)

“You, boy. Come here.” The voice of Fish Mooney was smooth and sultry, but it still entered Oswald’s ears like razor blades. It terrified him. To be called upon by Fish Mooney could mean one of many things. You were in trouble, she wanted you to do her a favor that could possibly end with death, or a lecture preceded by hours of torture. He’s seen it happen to his coworkers. Fish Mooney was feared and worshipped like God. The almighty.

Oswald approached her with a fearful walk that tried to disguise itself with false bravery. Fish was sitting at her usual table in the club, with a martini glass pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

Oswald was shocked to see her expression was more motherly and caring than condescending and intimidating. Still, this look did not quell his worries.

He sat across from her, keeping his back straight instead of curling up into a ball to protect himself like he wanted to do.

“Oswald, wasn’t it?” She spoke, her tone remaining gentle. Even though Oswald had only been working for her for a month now, she knew how somewhat fragile he was.

“Yes, Ms. Mooney.” Oswald replied, working up the courage to maintain eye contact. He hadn’t done anything to upset her, he thought to himself. He was just standing around during the escapades of the gang, watching the men who had higher stature do the dirty work of Fish Mooney.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I like to hold myself in high esteem. I like things to be perfect. I like things done quickly and without bullshit. Perfection is something everyone strives for and I like to think I’ve reached it.” Fish leaned back in her chair, her confidence carried out even in the way she sat.

“Oh yes, Ms. Mooney. I’ve noticed. You do everything so well, I’m always thoroughly impressed.” Oswald replied with an honest smile. He wasn’t exaggerating even a little bit. He always noticed how Fish always had everything figured out. She was like an icon.

“I also hold the people who work for me to a high level of integrity.” She gave Oswald a once over with her eyes. Oswald’s confusion just grew. He hadn’t lied to her. Lying to Fish Mooney was a one way ticket to getting a bullet through your brain. He always told her the truth, he knew better-

Oh.

For a moment, Oswald had forgotten he had inner demons. Most people didn’t even know people like him existed. But this was Fish Mooney he was dealing with. She probably saw through his fragile facade as soon as she laid eyes on him. After all, it was obvious. His suit flooded him, his hair was self cut and he had a full roll of ace bandages wrapped around his chest. She knew.

Fish Mooney didn’t say anything about it until that moment. She saw how hard Oswald was trying to pass. She pitied him. She saw how he slouched forward and sacrificed his ability to breathe in order to hide his breasts. She heard how he strained his voice to make it sound lower. His choppy hair looked like it was grabbed in handfuls and sliced with a shard of glass.

How many times had she herself gone to such measures to disguise herself?

The pain was palpable. As soon as she found out, it didn’t take long for her feeling of pity to turn into empathy.

“Ms. Mooney…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Oswald.” She cut him off. “I know exactly what you’re going through. We might have different experiences but I get it. I completely understand how you feel.”

“…I mean no offence, Ms. Mooney. But I don’t think you do.”

Fish’s face grew more gentle. Oswald wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel even more on edge. “Oswald. You and I are more alike than you think.”

Oswald had to wipe his thoughts clean and start from the beginning. These cryptic hints she was dropping on him weighed down his brain. More alike than he thought? Is there any chance Ms. Mooney actually understood Oswald? They were at completely different levels. He was the bottom tier while she was reigning at the top. There’s no way she understands. Unless…

“Ms. Mooney…are you-”

“Yes, Oswald. I am just like you. What you see in front of you… it came to be after years of being trapped in the wrong body. The pain…the sadness. I know it like the back of my hand. I can see it in you as well, it’s plain as day. But look at me now… I am the woman I always wanted to be.”

Oswald’s eyes welled up with tears. He couldn’t believe it. He actually found someone. Someone who knows how he feels. Has actually experienced everything he was going through at that moment.

“Oh, Ms. Mooney…” Oswald’s voice dropped its falseness and became genuine not only in pitch, but in feeling. He didn’t care if he wasn’t passing. He knew Fish didn’t care. His respect for the woman sitting in front of him grew to exponential levels. Even more so than before.

“Don’t interrupt me, boy. I’m not finished.” She sat up straight and placed her lipstick stained martini glass on the table. “I want you to look at me. What do you see?”

Oswald thought carefully about his answer. Are there any words that could possibly describe Fish Mooney?

“You are…powerful. Beautiful. Strong… Admirable.”

“You see a woman. A woman at her fullest potential.” She gave a cocky smirk and crossed her legs confidently. “You know what I see when I see you?”

Oswald looked down shamefully. It was probably the same thing Oswald saw when he looked in the mirror. A sad, sorry excuse. Oswald’s self esteem didn’t need to be rubbed down any more. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at her. “A freak?”

“I see a man that’s ready to reach his full potential. And we can start with a new suit.”


End file.
